


Can't Help Falling In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm a sucker for cute Oneshots, here's a KageHina inspired and accompanied by 'Can't Help Falling In Love.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's kinda out of character, tell me how you like it!

I'm driving Hinata to practice again. I only just got a car, and he takes advantage of it all the time, just because we live close to each other!

Not that I really mind all that much. What can I say? Hinata is so... energetic, and adorable. He's cute and lovable and extreme, like a nuclear bomb personified, and being around him gets me higher than anyone else.

Not that I do drugs, or anything remotely close to get high or anything like that. Hugs, not drugs, kids.

"Hey Kageyama! Good morning!" Hinata exclaims as he gets into the car. I roll my eyes but return salutations. I have to fight a smile of my own from taking over my face, because his smile is adorable and contagious. It makes me want to play Volleyball, actually. Volleyball makes me happy.

I turn on the radio, what? I love music, almost as much as I love volleyball, and a cover of a song comes on. I know it is a cover because I've heard the original version of this song, and this is sung by some other man. His voice is nice though, and I don't really mind the changes from the original version.

**Wise men say**   
**Only fools rush in**   
**But I can't help falling in love with you**

For some reason the words remind me of Shoyou. He's always rushing into things, willing to fight any person and every person that doubts him. And it's... endearing, really. I wish he knew that he doesn't have to prove himself to me. I'm never going to let myself doubt him.

I look away from the road to stare at him, if only for a few seconds. He's practically a dog, head out the window. The early morning sunshine glints off his hair, and I can see the edge of his mouth perking up in a heartwarming smile.

He turns to face me, and catches me staring. "I know I'm attractive, but eyes on the road!" I blush and turn away, but don't deny it even though I know he was joking. We get out of the car a few minutes later, when we've reached the school, but the song sticks in my head the rest of the day, bringing up thoughts of Hinata with it.

Isn't it crazy how people can sneak into your mind? At first you just think of them a bit, like when I first saw him and he'd cross my mind from time to time agree that match. Then, before I knew it, he was in the back of my head 24/7. I got to know that nuclear bomb, and I learned what made him tick.

Then, like a hurricane, he seized control of me. I did little new things, wondering if they would impress him. Would he even notice? People in love are weird, and I'm one of the weirdest. I can't help it.

**Shall I stay**   
**Would it be a sin**   
**If I can't help falling in love with you**

I keep zoning out in class, and Hinata kicks the back of my seat. "Kage, pay attention! We can't fail again and have to stay!" It's not my fault I can't stop thinking about you, Hinata. Though the situation is more or less serious, I can't help but smile a little bit at his use of the word 'we.' It's purely innocent, implying nothing, but it feels like a huge thing to me.

Maybe I'm the fool here, not Hinata.

I'm not saying that I'm rushing in, I've waited far too long, actually. To tell Hinata how amazing he is, to claim at least one kiss from his small lips. Then again, everything feels like rushing with Hinata. Every accidental brush of fingers, every gaze at him just being him, it makes me feel like I'm flying.

I'm not the kind to feel sorrow about crushing on someone. No, I just act more or less like usual, and feel content to be even a small part of their life. Good thing for me that Hinata seems to want to include me in his life as well, isn't it?

"I am paying attention, dumbas.s," I hiss back under my breath,, while desperately trying to fight the smile on my face. I get sobered up by the teaching asking me what's so funny, and if I wanted to repeat what she just said in regards to the lesson.

Oh sh.it.

**Like a river flows**   
**Surely to the sea**   
**Darling so it goes**   
**Some things are meant to be**

During practice, I notice Hinata. That isn't anything strange, I always pay attention to him more than anyone else, enough for Tukkishima to tease Shoyou and I about us being the King and Queen of the court. Today is just... special. Everything is exactly as it always is, and it's so ordinary that it's extra-ordinary, which makes it extraordinary.

From when I picked up Hinata this morning to now, that song had stuck with me. It really does apply to how I feel about him. I can't help loving him, even if I wanted to restrain my feelings I would find myself horribly inadequate in fulfilling that task.

"Dumbas.s!" I yell at him when he gets something wrong, but he smiles at me. I guess it's because my yelling has lost its punch, and I could scream myself raw, tired, and hoarse at him then melt at his smile a second later.

Practice ends, and I drive Hinata home because... it's any other day. Why is that one song from earlier affecting me so much? Shoyou... stop being so dam.n lovable, moron! I guess it's not his fault though.

I banter with Hinata the whole entire time that I'm driving him, and I remember no particular details but every word was incredibly stupid. That's okay, though. The words weren't what was important to me. It was seeing the sunset graze his hair and the light in his eyes getting stronger the more into the banter he got.

"Hey Kageyama," he started near the end of the drive.

"Yeah?" I responded, right as we pulled up to his house.

"You have a really nice smile when you don't force it." Those words strike me still, and I feel my cheeks burn with a blush. Before he gets out he pecks me cheek so fast it's almost like I imagined it.

"See ya, Kage."

**Take my hand,**   
**Take my whole life too**   
**For I can't help falling in love with you**

My phone starts ringing, and I groan. I had just gotten comfortable, and was prepared to go to sleep! My frustrations fade away and are replaced by a smile when I see who's calling me. It's Hinata.

When I answer I pretend to be tired and ticked off. "Hinata! Why are you calling?! It's 11:45 P.M.!" He laughs on the other end.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Kage. You most definitely were not sleeping, and if you were about to, well, tough. Now you're talking to me." Hinata might not have been quite as forward in the beginning, but over time he's become the friend to have no shame or hesitation in interrupting my life.

Not that I mind in the slightest.

"Okay fine," I try to keep the chuckle bubbling inside me from escaping into the phone call, "what's up, Hinata?"

"Okay, okay. I know you might now, but have you ever noticed..." Hinata proceeds to go off on a total tangent about nothing in particular. I relish in hearing his voice and knowing I'm the one he goes to to talk about when he's feeling lonely, that I'm that person that makes him feel wanted.

I wake up the next morning with my phone still in my hand, and I smile at the thought of mine and Hinata's long conversation. Then, I get prepared for school, it's a Friday, and head off to pick up Shoyou.

**Like a river flows**   
**Surely to the sea**   
**Darling so it goes**   
**Some things are meant to be**

"Hey Hinata," I start to say when we're almost to school. The same song from yesterday played on the radio, and it kinda gave me the courage to do what I had wanted for a while. I feel no fear, I know Shoyou by now.

"Yeah?" He turns to me, and his eyes are full of life, as per usual. His head is slightly tilted, like he's asking what's up through body language.

"This song kinda applies to how I feel about you," I say, then ever so quickly lean to him and give him a soft kiss on the lips. Before he could even have the chance to respond, I pull away. His cheeks and neck are burning with a blush, and his mouth is agape.

"Hurry up, Dumbas.s," I yell playfully as I run out of the car. He quickly jumps out, and starts racing me. The whole school day whenever he tries to start talking about it I just smile, raise an eyebrow, and walk away.

**Take my hand,**   
**Take my whole life too**   
**For I can't help falling in love with you**   
**For I can't help falling in love with you**

At practice, it's halfway over when Hinata asks to do our new quick. I agree, I love doing that with him. The ball slams down on the other side of the net, and I approach Jim for a high five. He does something else instead.

He plants a kiss on my lips. It's soft, it's sweet, but it promises more, and when it feels like he is about to pull away I respond, suddenly brought into motion. He lets out a little surprised 'oh' against my lips, and I forget my surroundings for the time being to lose myself in the nuclear bomb that goes by Hinata Shoyou.

I know everyone is probably staring, and I can feel some of the blush from Hinata heating up my face as well, and I whisper ever so softly against his lips, "I love you."

"Lovebirds! You can suck face after practice!" Daichi yells at us teasingly. I would flip him off, but I'm not sure how well that would go down. Nevertheless, I pull apart from Hinata, and grin at his blush.

Before we finish practice, Hinata approaches me hesitantly. "Hey Kageyama," he starts nervously.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

**_For I can't help falling in love with you_ **

 


End file.
